This application proposes a program of training in development and psychopathology that integrates diverse approaches and methodologies used in developmental and child clinical psychology. Research training will take place in the University of Oregon Psychology and Counseling Psychology programs, Oregon Social Learning Center (OSLC) and Oregon Research Institute (ORI). The program is organized around an ecological framework for the study of developmental psychopathology that integrates neuroscience, cognitive psychology, personality, social development, and intervention science. For trainees, the key features of the research training program are: (1) An initial reading and conference with two or more research faculty that provides focus and direction to the student's program of research, (2) a 2-year association with one research laboratory to ensure depth of training, (3) a year-long sequence in developmental and psychopathology, (4) involvement in workshops on specialized topics that bring together research faculty and international scholars, and (5) weekly research meetings. Support is sought initially for three predoctoral students and two postdoctoral trainees for 2-year appointments. Additional slots will be added in Years 2, 3, and 4. Predoctoral students will be selected from psychology and counseling psychology students. Postdoctoral students will be selected from psychology and counseling psychology students. Postdoctoral trainees will be selected after national advertisement. The University of Oregon, OSLC, and ORI include state-of-the-art research projects and equipment for the study of development and psychopathology. Intervention training is accomplished in a yearly child and family practicum at the University of Oregon, involving clinical and counseling psychology students, and at the two research institutes.